


(Tayo) Nalang Sana

by windeer1899



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: College!AU, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, slight angst, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windeer1899/pseuds/windeer1899
Summary: Hindi na naalis sa isip ni Vicente si Joven since the day he met him sa date nila Feli at Remedios.The next time he saw him,Goyo is already introducing Joven to them as his boyfriend. Vicente doesn't know what to feel about this. Una, bakit si joven pa. Pangalawa, shet lang. Walang sineseryosong relasyon ang kaibigang si Goyong.





	1. Si Vicente

**Author's Note:**

> I still have an unfinished fic pero I really need to write this one because jovente/goven IS LAYFF

Vicente's morning is consisted of hot choco, eggs (who doesn't love eggs), sunshine and whole lot of Felicidad's annoying complains.

Ano ba ang mahirap sa parteng gusto niya nang tahimik na buhay? Remembering who his friends are, okay, tanggap niya nang imposible. Apparently, he's one of the Aguilas, well, uni's infamous trio---sa kalokohan at kalandian. It's Gregorio who's serving so much kalandian, Julian is for kalokohan. While Vicente, ano nga ba siya? 

Kung 4 sister and a wedding ito, Vicente can say na Julian is Teddie kasi, "sana meron din ako nung sense of humor mo. Bentang benta sakin e, bentang benta din kay mama kaya ka siguro niya paborito", Gregorio is Bobbie na, "pero bakit galit ka? Bakit kasalanan ko, parang kasalanan ko?" and Vicente could be Gabbie, that tagapamagitan sa magkakapatid---in this case, magkapatid. He is already like a mom sa dalawang Del Pilar, taga awat din. Not that the two always fight, Julian is a softie to his baby bro, taga awat in a way na pumipigil sa sobrang kalokohan ng dalawa.

 

Also, Vicente Enriquez is a hopeless romantic.

 

"Ano na, Enteng?! We're going to be late, ano ba!" Vicente groaned when Feli yelled again. 

"Why do I have to go? Isama mo nalang si Goyong or si Julian." ang sabi ni Vicente na pupungas pungas pa. Wala naman siyang balak gumising ng maaga till Feli comes barging to his apartment, "atsaka lintik naman feli, ang aga aga pa. Diba mamayang hapon pa yon?"

"For preparations? I need to go to the spa tapos I need to get my hair styled. Aabutin ng hapon 'yon." Felicidad pouted, she freakin pouted, "Busy si Julian sa org stuff tapos si Goyong busy sa flavor of the month niya. Wala akong kasama. I really need you there, Enteng."

"Jusmeeyo, stop pouting." inis na sabi ni Vicente. "Oo na, oo na, tumahimik ka na, mag-aayos na ako. Give me 20 minutes. Pag ako talaga na lintikan sa kuya mo ha"

"Thank you bunso." Feli grinned and Vicente sighed. 

 

Felicidad--Gregorio's ex has a date with Remedios--also, Gregorio's ex. Almost everyone is Goyo's ex. Ilan na nga ba ang nakasalubong niya along qc na ex pala ni Goyong. Iba ang kamandag ni Goyong sa mga babae't lalaki. Wasak ang ano mang pusog matuklaw ng isang Gregorio Del Pilar cause they will all end up as his flavor of the month. Others, alam naman nila 'yon, they just took the risk. 

Risk taking. People and the weird things they can do. Vicente cannot understand. Naguguluhan parin siya ng konsepto ng love na 'yan.

 

 

Hapon na nang matapos si Feli magpaganda at mag ikot-ikot sa mall and Vicente is already drained. 

They arrived at the bistro at 4:30 pm. Wala pa si Remedios when they occupied the table na ni reserve na ni Feli beforehand. 

"Bakit ba talaga ako nandito?"

"Remy's with her baby cousin kasi. Baka ma op so sinama na kita."

"Shet, ano?" bakit naman ganon? Willing na siya na maki third wheel pero wala naman nasabi si Feli na may kasama pa si Remedios. 

"Kabado bente ka na naman. You need to chill, boy. Kakausapin mo lang naman di mo naman kakainin---unless," Feli teasingly wiggled his brows.

"Tumigil ka nga, punyemas." 

"Man up. Pano ka aamin kay Clara kung lagi kang ganyan torpe ka." 

tangina. Bakit may ganon.

"Hoy tumigil ka a. I agreed na pumunta dito pero labas mo sa usapan yan." kunot noo na uminom ng tubig si Vicente from the glass. Natutuyot na din ang lalamunan niya.

"Uy, si Clara oh." fuck.

"Shet, sandali!" natawa si Feli nang matarantang tumayo si Vicente. Pero niloloko lang siya nito kaya shet talaga.

"Hi!" Remedios arrived tapos ngitian to the max sila ni Feli na parang sila lang dalawa. Vicente is not surprised.

"Ay, meet my cousin nga pala. He's like my baby brother na. Please be nice to him." ngumisi si Remy as they take a seat.

 

Shet ang cute. 

 

Mahiyain ang pinsan ni Remy. Lagi siyang naka yuko at kinakalikot mga daliri niya. Vicente didn't notice that he's been staring for long.

"Enteng, matutunaw 'yan." bulong ni Feli. Napaiwas agad ng tingin si Vicente from that cutie na kaharap niya. Tahimik lang si Vicente habang nag uusap ang dalawang mag baby girl with their sparkling eyes na naka auto focus sa isa't-isa. Madalas nagkakatinginan ang pinsan ni Remy at Vicente pero agad namang iiwas ng tingin ang isa. Vicente is dying to start a conversation kaso hindi niya alam kung paano sisimulan.

 

They went to the ktv after. Enjoy na enjoy si Remy at Feli. Remy is a decent singer naman but si Feli, ano e, naparami na ata ng beer so ayon. Remy isn't drinking cause she'll drive daw kaya medyo nakampante na din si Vicente na maiuuwi niya si Feli ng safe and sound. But, how 'bout Remy's cousin?

Nagpaalam siya na lalabas muna at magpapalamig. Vicente followed him sa labas.

Napahinto sandali si Vicente nang nakita niyang nakatingin ang pinsan ni Remy sa kanya na para bang alam na niyang susundan niya ito.

 

"I kinda know that you'll follow me here." Remy's cousin chuckles. Shet. Ang cute talaga. 

"so, you having fun?"

"are you?" umiling si Vicente at natawa ang dalawa. 

"Vicente Enriquez nga pala. Enteng for close friends and family.  
Vince para sa iba." he offered a hand to Remy's cousin para makipag handshake which the latter accepted with a smile.

"nice to meet you, vince."

"and you are? Remy forgot to mention your name kanina."

"J." Remy's cousin simply said.

"J? As in J-a-y?"

"No, J for the initial." 

Vicente pursed his lips. Okay, so, J. Pero what's his name, really. 

"May I know your name?" J chuckles as he shrugged.

"I'm not giving my full name sa strangers eh. Unless, we'll meet again." wow, smooth. Shet. "I think kailangan ko na bumalik sa loob."

"Wait." Vicente held him on his wrist bago pa makaalis si J. "I wanna know you better. Tara, let's go somewhere else."

 

 

Binalikan muna ni J sa loob ang paper bag na dala niya kanina before they left the place by Vicente's car. J sat on the passenger's seat as Vicente drives. Tahimik ang dalawa. J is staring at the windshield to get a view of the scene outside.

Gabi na din pala. Vicente turns on the radio to break the ice.

"So, J, where do you wanna go?"

"Kahit saan."

"Sa kawalan?" They both smiled at each other, na para bang 'yes' anywhere. Nag drive lang si Vicente without knowing kung saan ba talaga sila patungo.

"We're both from the same uni ata. I heard from ate Remy. Econ?" 

"Yeah, ikaw?" 

"Fine arts." 

"Cool." Vicente smiled as he heard arts. Same interest. Mukha namang magkakasundo sila.

"Alam mo bang fine arts and first choice ko. I love to paint sobra. Inspired by mom. She's an artist kase."

"Bakit di mo tinuloy?"

"Expectations. Ako nalang aasahan ni Dad sa business."

"but you still do art?"

"Hindi na masyado e. Nawalan ako ng gana. I think it's not for me."

"Baka naman nawalan ka lang ng inspiration?" Vicente glances at J. He smiled, "Maybe."

 

They talked about a lot of stuff sa biyahe nilang walang patutunguhan (wala nga ba). Nasabi na din ni Vicente ang tungkol kay Clara and his hopeless crush sa kaniya. Nakinig lang si J and he didn't talk much. Hindi siya gaano nag open about anything. Siguro he's still testing the waters or wala pa talaga siyang trust kay Vicente.

 

In the end, they decided na mag stay sa apartment ni Vicente to watch netflix.

 

"kinikilig ka ba or malakas lang masyado ang ac?" pang inis na tanong ni Vicente.

"Hindi ah, natural blush 'yan." totoo naman na smooth ang skin ni J at talagang nag g-glow. Parang pang baby. Vicente's having a great time with J. Kaya lang, he still can't bring the lad to say his name and Vicente is dying to know it.

"Really though, J stands for what? Jomarie? Jonathan? James? Jacob? Johnny? Jollibee?" tinawanan siya ni J na para bang na e-enjoy niya na nahihirapan si Vicente kaka tanong ng name niya.

If his friend, Goyo's here, malamang tinatawanan na niya si Vicente dahil pangalan palang hirap na siya makuha. But as J said, he has to work for it kung gusto niya talaga malaman. 

"Hope you're not taking it the bad way. Ang sakin lang naman kasi, if we're going to meet just this once, malilimutan mo din ako. Sayang lang ang effort to introduce myself." 

"How can you say so? Di ka naman madaling makalimutan." 

 

Napatingin si J kay Vicente but he avoided his gaze nang ma meet ng mga mata niya ang mga mata nito.  
Thank his natural blush, Vicente would not know that he, indeed, is blushing.

 

"Tell me more about Clara." 

 

If Vicente's going to be asked, he is uncomfortable na pag usapan si Clara kasi hindi niya ma-admit within himself na naduduwag talaga siya mag confess. 

 

"Then let's practice. Imagine, I am Clara. Sabihin mo sakin lahat ng gusto mo sabihin sa kaniya." 

"Ha?" wala na, natameme na naman si Vicente. Is he for real? Ano bang sinasabi ni J. Bakit naman niya i s-suggest 'yon?

Lumapit pa si Vicente kay J at maliit nalang ang space na natira sa couch between them, the netflix show completely forgotten.

"Okay," humingang malalim si Vicente. "So, Clara, actually, I---"

J smiled, waiting for him to continue.

"I do not know when this started. Pero--ano eh, I can't get you out of my head. Ang corny naman kung sasabihin kong crush kita. But, I really like you." Vicente then stared at J's eyes, then to his nose, then to his lips. He's really charming. Vicente badly wants a taste of those pinkish lips and he can't hold back anymore. "Fuck, you're so breathtaking." 

He planted his soft lips on J's. J responded to his kisses. Both shut their eyes as they indulge to the euphoria of savoring each other's lips. 

J pulled away to catch his breath. They both got back to their senses and J lightly pushed Vicente.

"Alis na ko." J hastily stood to leave.

"Sandali," Vicente tried to stop him kaso nagmadali nang umalis si J.

"Fuck, what did I do." napasabunot si Vicente sa sarili for messing up. Ni hindi niya alam if he's going to see J again. He doesn't even know his name. He couldn't ask Remy for it lalo na't mukhang over protective siya sa pinsan niya.

Napalingon si Vicente sa center table at naalala na naiwan ni J ang blue magic na paper bag na nilapag niya doon. 

He said it's a gift from Remy--or more on a bribe para sumama siya sa date nila ni Feli. 

 

Kapag sinuswerte nga naman si Vicente Enriquez.

 

There, at the back of the paper bag, it's written with a black ink.

 

From Ate Remy to---

 

"Joven."


	2. Ang boyfriend ni Goyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Aguila met Goyo's new boyfriend and Vicente doesn't know what to feel about it.

Its been weeks since he last heard of Joven. Naging busy na din si Vicente sa acads kaya gustuhin man niyang tanungin si Remedios about her cousin, walang oras si Vicente for harot. 

Sa ngayon. 

Ilang ulit na din niyang sinabi sa sarili na attracted lang siya kay Joven. The kiss meant nothing. Baka pareho lang silang nadala at that moment.

"Tara, chill." 

"ano ba goyong, bakit ka ba bumubulong? Nakikiliti tenga ko kakabulong mo demonyo ka ba ha" inis na sabi ni Vicente habang naka focus sa kaniyang tina-type. "Due 'to on Tuesday. Ayoko i-cram 'to kaya wag ka magulo."

"Tanga. Diba partners tayo diyan. You're doing my part na. Tapos na 'yan." natigilan si Vicente at napatingin kay Goyong with his widened eyes na para bang tinubuan ng ikatlong ulo si Gregorio.

"Bakit di mo agad sinabi?!" 

"Kanina ko pa sinasabi sayong tumayo ka na diyan. Kanina pa tayo hinihintay ni kuya."

 

Vicente heaves a deep sigh. Nag text nga pala si Julian kanina na mag meet silang tatlo sa bar na owned by Juan, their cousin. 

"Fine." 

 

 

Matagal-tagal na din nang huling makatikim si Vicente ng alak. But he's not in the mood to drink something heavy tonight. Wala naman silang classes tomorrow pero ayaw niya lang magpakalasing.

Habang nagkakatuwaan ang mga Del Pilar, Juan, their cousin, included, Vicente can't stop thinking of Joven. Ngayon niya lang na realize na gusto niya ulit siya makita. 

"Pst. Si Clara oh." he barely heard what Goyong said dahil na din sa ingay. But when he followed his line of vision, doon niya lang na gets na 'ah, si Clara'. She's still bubbly as ever. Mukha namang she's having a great time with her friends.

"Weird ha. You're not looking for hook-ups tonight?" Juan told Goyo.

"Nah, got a boyfriend e."

"Kilala mo naman 'yan." Julian says. May point. Hindi naman talaga lumalandi ng iba si Goyong when he's in a relationship. Gago siya pero loyal pa din naman. 

"I want you all to meet my boyfriend nga pala. I invited him--- "

"Greg?" 

"Oh, he's here." hindi pa man lumilingon si Vicente, may feeling na siyang hindi maganda. That voice was so familiar. Shet. He silently prays na wag naman sana.

"Guys, meet Joven Hernando, my boyfriend."

 

Fuck. Pagkalingon ni Vicente, doon niya lang na confirm na si Joven na pinsan ni Remedios nga ang bagong boyfriend ni Goyong.

 

 

The whole night, hindi maalis ni Vicente ang tingin niya kay Joven na katabi ni Goyong. Julian is already drunk and he keeps on saying daddy jokes, as expected from him. Joven and Goyo are laughing at everything Julian is saying. Why is that Joven never looks on his way? Is he trying to avoid Vicente on purpose? Ang daming tanong sa isip ni Vicente. Ni isang beses hindi nag tagpo mga mata nila. Perhaps, that night was really nothing. Maybe they're back on being strangers.

Nang nag excuse si Joven to go to the restroom, sumunod si Vicente after 10 seconds. 

 

"okay ka lang?" nagulat ng unti si Joven nang magsalita si Vicente and when he saw his reflection sa salamin. Vicente washed his hands on the sink. He stood beside Joven.

"Yes, ang stuffy lang kasi doon." Joven answered with a small smile.

"Kailan pa kayo magkakilala ni Goyong?"

"Two weeks ago?"

"Then naging kayo agad?" Vicente didn't mean to sound rude. He just can't believe na they'll be together agad-agad. From that Joven na hindi kayang magtiwala agad sa hindi kakilala, naging sila ni Goyong within 2 weeks lang. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Okay lang. He's nice. Nagkasundo kasi kami agad on our first date." Vicente pursed his lips. Does that mean he's not that good for Joven? Okay, alam naman niyang casanova ng qc si Goyong pero hindi naman niya inexpect na ganon kabilis niya makukuha ang loob ni Joven.

"Aware ka ba sa kahahantungan nito? Joven, hindi ko siya sinisiraan. But I know Goyong, hindi pa niya kayang mag seryoso sa ganito. Masasaktan ka lang." hindi alam ni Vicente kung bakit nag-aalala siya. Dati naman wala siyang pakielam kung sino magustuhan ni Goyong. There is just something about Joven that you'll want to protect him. 

"Uy, bakit nandito kayo? Kanina ko pa kayo hinahanap." napatingin ang dalawa sa dumating na Gregorio.

"Wala naman, nag usap lang kami sandali. Di namin namalayan natagalan na pala kami dito." Vicente said and Joven added, "Ang ingay kasi don e."

"I see. Ano, Enteng? Isn't he lovable?" Goyo snaked an arm around Joven's waist at saglit na tumingin si Vicente sa mata ni Joven.

"Oo naman."

"Sige na, hatid ko na muna 'tong si Joven sa kanila ha. Sabi ko kasi kay Remy hindi siya magpapagabi."

"You're making me feel like a kid." bumulong si Joven but Goyo still heard him.

"Baby ka pa kasi." Goyo chuckled at Joven then he glanced at Vicente, "Hoy, Enteng. Ikaw na bahala kay kuya Julian ah."

Vicente rolled his eyes, "Opo, Heneral."

 

 

[Team Aguila ft. pinsan GC]  
9:49 A.M

Goyong: Hi  
Enteng: ???  
Julian: ???  
Goyong: enteng tngna ka  
Enteng: good morning din  
Goyong: man, grabe ka naman. Talagang may pa warning ka kay joven about me? how could you  
Enteng: ah sinabi niya? Wag na kasi si joven. Masasaktan lang yung tao.  
Goyong: you hurt me too  
Enteng: tngna naman goyong tigilan mo ko sa kagaganyan mo aga-aga ah  
Goyong: you made it sound like im a bad person wth pare im hurt  
Enteng: iba nalang. Wag na si Joven. He's not the type na pang flavor of the month lang.  
Goyong: he's not a flavor of the month. You don't get it. I'm trying.  
Enteng: is this still because of EJ?

[seen by Goyong, Julian, Juan]

Enteng: hindi siya babalik kakaganyan mo

[Goyong removed Enteng from the conversation]

 

 

"Lintik na 'yan. Bitter." Vicente scoffed as he kept his phone inside his pocket. Nadaanan na pala ng cart niya ang vegetable section kaya pahirapan niya ulit na inikot ang cart pabalik. Kanina niya lang napansin na halos wala na palang laman ang ref niya so he went to the grocery para mamili. He finally decided to go on a healthy living kaya mahirap man, banned muna junk foods sa apartment niya. There is no greater sacrifice talaga.

"Wait," huminto sandali si Vicente. "Joven?" 

It really is Joven. He glanced at Vicente then he smiled. What a coincidence. Sa dami dami ba naman ng pwede niyang makita sa grocery, si Joven pa.

"Oh, hi." mukhang busy si Joven. Binabalikan niya ng tingin ang listahan na hawak niya. Ibinabalik niya sa rack ang ilang product before taking it back to his cart na para bang he is so unsure sa dinadampot niya and Vicente had to stop himself from squealing kasi ang cute.

"You need help?" 

"Oo sana e," Joven frowed at the list he's holding. "Tama kaya 'tong pinagkukuha ko? I'll try to cook kare-kare kasi today. This is my first time to cook kaya wala pa kong alam sa ganito." 

"wow, para saan?" Vicente's smile faltered thinking that it might be for Goyo. He's  
going to cook Kare-kare for Goyo because it's his favorite. Okay, favorite niya din pero bakit naman magluluto si Joven for him. After all, si Goyo ang boyfriend niya.

"Is this for Goyong?"

"ah-eh, o--oo sana e." Joven stutters which Vicente failed to notice.

"Sige na, tutulungan na kita. Patikim ha." Vicente immediately added, "nung kare-kare, I mean."

"Sure."

 

 

 

Di pa man nakakatungtong si Vicente sa kusina ng mga Nable-Jose, sinalubong na agad siya ng mga nanlilisik na mata ni Remedios.

"Magluluto lang kami, ate." hinatak na agad ni Joven si Vicente sa loob ng kusina. 

"Ang tahimik sa inyo a. Kayong dalawa lang ni Remy dito?"

"Oo. Mamaya pa balik nila Tito't tita. They went on a date kasi." inilapag ni Vicente ang sarili niyang grocery bag sa kitchen island.

 

Vicente said na tuturuan niya lang si Joven but he end up doing everything. Pinanood lang siya ni Joven habang nag-uusap sila nang kung ano. Vicente keeps on teasing Joven about sa failed paghihiwa niya and Joven gets more adorable every time he tries to defend his poor skills sa kusina saying that he is still improving.

"Baka pati tubig masunog mo ha."

"Grabe ka naman." Vicente cackled at Joven's reaction.

"Anong ingay yan?" enter Remedios na dali-daling pumagitna sa dalawa nang nakita niyang sobrang dikit sina Joven at Vicente dahil hinugusan nila sa sink ang mga nagamit nila habang nagluluto.

"Gusto mo ba tikman?" tinanong ni Vicente si Remedios, referring to the kare-kare na kakaluto lang.

"Ikaw, Enteng, gusto mo ba tikman?" 

"W-What?"

"Yung kare-kare, I mean."

"Ah. Ay, oo, of course." Hindi maintindihan ni Vicente kung bakit ang weird yata ng trato sa kanya ni Remedios ngayon. Okay, naiintindihan naman niya na protective si Remy sa pinsan niya but it's not like he'll hurt Joven in any way.

Dumulas sa kamay ni Joven ang ceramic bowl na luckily nasalo naman agad ni Vicente.

"Akala ko mahuhulog. Buti nalang hindi nabasag." inabot ulit ni Vicente ang bowl kay Joven with his smile na labas ngipin at mala nasa commercial ng close up.

"Hindi talaga agad mababasag 'yan. Walang marupok sa bahay na 'to." napaubo si Joven to what his ate Remy said. 

 

Sabay-sabay na sila kumain ng lunch. Nahiwalay na din ni Joven ang portion ni Goyo ng kare-kare at inilagay sa tupperwear. Nagpaalam na din si Vicente after lunch na uuwi na din siya, with his own groceries na ipinasok niya na in his car.

"Uy sorry ha, wasn't able to teach you kung pano talaga lutuin." 

"Okay lang yun. Thank you ulit, Vince." 

"I promise tuturuan na talaga kita next time. Ano, Joven, can I have your number?" 

Joven kept mum with a coy smile playing on his lips.

"Don't tell me paghihirapan ko ulit bago makuha?" Joven shyly nodded.

Ang daya lang talaga kung iisipin. Pero wala naman siyang magagawa cause this is Joven. 

"Sige na nga. Bye-bye." Joven waves his hand as Vicente drives away.

 

Ang laki ng ngiti ni Vincente as he drives but nawala din agad ito when he remembered one thing. 

 

Boyfriend na ni Goyong si Joven.


	3. Si Joven

After that night he spent with Vicente, ilang araw din iniwasan ni Joven ang mga tanong ni Remy. Because one, he doesn't know how he will tell it without blushing and two, his ate Remy will get paranoid over it.

But hindi rin talaga makakaiwas si Joven because Remy won't stop bugging him till Joven spills all the details. Kakakulit ni Remedios na sabihin niya ang mga nangyari nung gabing magkasama sila ni Vicente, wala nang nagawa si Joven kung hindi ang mag kwento.

"You kissed?! Si Vicente?! Ang walang hiyang 'yon! Paano kung may nagawa pa siyang iba sayo without me knowing!" his ate Remy dramatically clutches his chest. That, is the kind of paranoid Joven is talking about.

"Calm down, babe. Let him speak." Felicidad says habang kalmadong nakaupo sa mattress at naka lean sa headboard whilst Joven and Remy are sitting on the sides of the bed.

"The kiss meant nothing naman--I think. Nag-usap lang kami. Then we practiced." iniyuko ni Joven ang ulo niya sa hiya. Nag-iinit na ang mga pisngi niya. "He practiced his confession to Clara on me. Nadala lang siguro siya. Kami. So we kissed. But hanggang doon lang 'yon." 

"Nakakaloka si Enteng, ha." Feli comments, "Sinunod mo naman ba ang sinabi ko?"

"That s-subtle landi?" Joven stutters, "Kinda? You told me na magpaka mysterious e. So I didn't tell him my name at first. Did I do the right thing?"

"Proud of you, baby pie!" Feli crawled on her knees over the mattress to give Joven's cheeks a squish. "So, you like Vicente?"

"Well, he's charming but he already likes Clara." 

"Uh, yeah." nag pout si Feli nang maalala niya na, ay, oo nga pala, Vicente likes that org president. "Hayaan mo na. Marami pa diyan. How 'bout Greg? Diba he messaged you the other time?"

"Feli!" 

"What? Goyong's not that bad." humingang malalim si Remedios. Humarap siya kay Joven at seryosong tiningnan ang pinsan niya. 

"Iba si Greg, okay. He's not into commitments. Hanggang laro lang 'yon. If you'll take him seriously, masasaktan ka lang. Shit na Goyo 'yan, buong pamilya ko ata tutuhugin."

"By clan ata jino-jowa niya." Remy deadpanned at Feli's failed joke. "Babe, date lang naman. Let Joven have fun nang ma experience naman niya. When was the last time he dated somebody? For fun lang, okay. Let him enjoy Goyong's company. You know him, hanggang salita lang 'yon. Para namang di mo naging ex."

 

Hindi naman madaling mahulog loob ni Joven. True to what his ate Remy always says, walang marupok sa pamilya nila. He has crushes pero not as in love talaga. Kaya medyo pinag isipan na din ni Remedios if he'll let Joven accept the date with Goyo. Pagkatapos din nang ilang pamimilit ni Feli, bumigay din si Remedios (because its Feli, okay) and he let his cousin go to that date with Goyo. 

Joven promised din naman na hindi siya magpapaloko and he won't easily fall on sweet words. 

 

 

So Joven went on a date with Greg. He settled on calling the other, Greg, because he knows they're still not that close enough to call him Goyong or Goyo though Greg preferred to be called that way. They watched a movie then nag dinner sa isang fine dining, courtesy of Goyo na never hinayaan magbayad ang dates niya. Greg is a nice guy. They talked about films, music, then nagkasundo sila since halos pareho sila ng mga gusto. They're both taking the same uni din and he's also taking econ same as Vicente. 

Na i-kwento din ni Greg na matagal na silang best friends ni Vicente, literally, since diapers. Naririnig na ni Joven ang trio na Aguilas but he didn't imagine na makaka close niya ang mga 'to. 

Maraming dates pa ang sumunod till Joven agreed to be Greg's boyfriend because Feli told him to give it a try and also because he did want to try this thing with Greg. Yung chill lang. Wala pa sa point na sobrang seryoso nila but they enjoy each other's company.

Kaka-kwento din ni Feli at Remi kung anong mga panunuyo ang ginagawa ni Greg noong panahong naging sila, hindi na masyado tinablan si Joven ng mga cheesy lines pero natatawa siya tuwing sinusubukan ni Greg magpaka sweet and he does appreciate the effort.

 

Then at the bar, he meets Vicente again when Greg introduced him to his brother, his cousin and of course, sa kaniyang best friend. Joven did not mention anything that happened nung una silang magkakilala ni Vicente to Greg cause Joven thinks it's unnecessary. Mukha din namang wala lang 'yon kay Vicente so maybe the kiss did not really mean anything.

After all, it is Clara whom he likes.

 

Naging mabait na kaibigan parin si Vicente kay Joven so he's returning the favor. Laging nandyan si Joven kapag kailangan ni Vicente ng kasama or ka-kwentuhan be it about school stuff or just life in general. They're good friends.

"Greg invited me sa trick-or-treat party sa kanila. Talagang may pa-party sila every year?" Joven asked as they're currently seated in Sb. He chuckles at the thought na sobrang busy ni Greg kakahanap ng costume dahil sabi niya, hindi pwedeng maungusan siya ng kuya Juls niya.

"Oo, tuwing halloween kasi, bumibisita cousins niyang bata sa village para mag trick-or-treat. Then tita Felipa bakes some goodies tuwing halloween for the kids. Seryoso sila sa costume ha. Kasi one time when Goyong didn't bother putting on a costume, na-upset si tita Felipa so no baked goods for him. So if you want that delicious treats, its either you need to dress up as any character or you need to dress up as any character." both laughed at what Vicente said. 

"Pupunta din sila ate Feli at ate Remi so I might go too. Kaso lang, wala pa kong costume." Joven unknowingly pouts na rason ng pag ngiti ni Vicente.

"Sabay-sabay na tayo. Just put on a mask or something then you're set. Yung dalawang magkapatid lang naman nag co-compete sa costume para sa title na favorite cousin of the year ng mga pinsan nila."

"How 'bout you?"

"Tuxedo Mask,"

"Cool!" Joven beams na kinalaki pa ng ngiti ni Vicente. Joven doesn't know how adorable he is lalo na kapag may spark sa mga mata niya because of excitement.

 

 

 

Nakarating sila sa subdivision at 7 with Feli and Remi by Vicente's car. It was the three who introduced Joven to Greg's mom since close na ng dalawa niyang ate si Tita Felipa, and of course Vicente is already like the Del Pilar's other son. Napaka warm ng mom ni Greg at Juls. She hugged Joven as soon as she met him. 

Busy ang mag kapatid na Del Pilar kaka entertain ng mga bata nilang pinsan. The more candies, the more they are affectionate so paramihan sila ng binibigay.

Joven laughs, looking at Greg. Ang cute niya lang tingnan with his kuya Juls na matangkad, both young at heart.

 

It was the middle of the party when Joven noticed that Vicente is not around and suddenly Tita Felipa brings him a plate of baked cookies. She kindly asked Joven na dalhin 'yon kay Vicente na nasa terrace. Hindi niya mautusan ang magkapatid na Del Pilar cause they're both playing with their cousins kaya ipinasuyo niya muna ang cookies kay Joven which the latter accepted with a smile.

 

 

"Cookie delivery," napatingin si Vicente when he heard Joven.

"Uy, thank you." Joven stood beside him, his hands holding the plate of cookies.

"Bakit ka mag-isa dito?"

"Nagpapahangin lang." 

There was silence for a good 5 minutes till Vicente breaks the ice.

"Do you really like him?" Joven was caught off guard with the question. Hindi niya alam kung ano isasagot. Yes, he does like Greg but not as in like-like. They're still trying to know more about each other. 

"He's a nice guy."

"You'll just get hurt, I already told you. Hindi pa siya handa ulit for commitment." 

"We're trying."

"I don't want you to get hurt." natigilan si Joven sa sinabi ni Vicente. Hindi niya maintindihan kung saan nanggagaling ang sobrang concern ni Vicente pero inisip nalang niya na it's because they're good friends and he knows his best friend well na hindi pa nito kaya mag seryoso sa relasyon. Pero alam na ni Joven 'yon.

"I mean, concerned ako sa inyong dalawa. Si Goyong kasi, hindi pa siya nakaka move on."

"What do you mean?"

"Basta." mas lalo namang naguluhan si Joven but he tried to change the topic to keep the convo going.

"How's your confession nga pala?" Napatingin si Vicente kay Joven then he shook his head.

"Wala parin. Di ko parin ginagawa." biglang nag bago ang mood ni Vicente. Napansin 'yon ni Joven but he tried to ignore it. "Joven, yung sa apartment---that kiss,"

Joven's heart skipped a bit at that. Hindi na kasi nila pinagusapan pa 'yon and he didn't expect na pag-uusapan pa nila. Sinabi niya na nang paulit-ulit sa sarili niya na that kiss was for Clara. It wasn't supposed to happen. Nadala lang si Vicente.

"It's nothing, right?" natahimik si Vicente for a second before nodding, a weak smile plastered on his face. 

Then there was silence again.

"Oo nga pala, ngayon ko lang ulit naalala. You left your blue magic gift from Remy sa apartment ko that night. Ibabalik ko nalang siguro sayo tomorrow. Alis na ko. Goodnight, Joven." tumalikod na si Vicente from him para mag-lakad palayo.

 

"Vince?" 

Sandaling tumigil si Vicente nang hindi na tumitingin kay Joven.

"Goodnight." 

 

Hindi na tinapos ni Vicente ang party at nauna na siya umuwi. Napaisip si Joven kung may nasabi ba siyang masama dahil naging cold nalang bigla si Vicente. 

 

Pinabaunan sila ni Tita Felipa ng brownies as they went home. Hinatid sila ni Goyo pauwi and the latter told Joven of giving Vicente his number.

Later that night, Joven received a message from an unknown contact.

 

 

\+ 639********  
10:38 P.M

I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the incorrect use of 'ng' and 'nang' T^T


	4. Nagbabalik

Isa lang naman ang class ni Vicente for today and later at 12 pa kaya naisipan niya munang mag stay sa condo ni Julian para mang gulo and to---talk about the thing that's bothering him.

"Why don't you talk to him? He'll listen to you." Vicente rolled his eyes. Ilang beses niya na kinausap si Goyo about that short time thing with Joven but his best friend never listened to him.

"Kailan ba nagpaawat 'yon." Vicente opened the can of soda na inilapag ni Julian sa center table. Napainom siya out of frustration.

"Hantayin mo nalang matapos. Mark your calendar. Simulan mo na magbilang until the end of the month," ngumisi si Julian but Vicente did not find it funny. "Chill, okay. Masyado kang seryoso. Remember back then when you were kids and he gives you all the toys that you want?"

"This is different, kuya Juls. Joven is not a toy. Hindi ko din sinasabing ibigay niya sakin si Joven. Hindi siya bagay para pag pasahan. And I don't like him that way."

"Oh, really? Ewan ko ha but it doesn't sound like you don't." Vicente glared at the chuckling Julian.

"Should have prepared some tea rather than a can of soda." inilabas ni Julian ang phone niya for a video call with Goyo. Agad naman na sinagot ng kapatid niya ang tawag.

"Hi baby bro, may gusto kumausap sayo." Vicente narrowed his eyes at the guy on the screen. Tumawa si Goyo pagkakita niya kay Vicente.

"Bakit inis ka na naman sakin. What did I do?"

"Hindi ko ma gets ang set up niyong dalawa ni Joven pero kung laro lang naman sayo 'to, Goyong, stop. Sasaktan mo lang siya. I don't want you to hurt him." 

"So, 'yan na naman. Relax, Enteng, relax. Sandali nga, tell me, why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Kaibigan ko siya!"

"You don't have to worry, okay. Aalagaan ko naman 'tong friend mo. Trust me. Oh! Samahan mo nga pala si Clara mamaya. She's going to buy some art materials e. She wants to learn how to do portraits daw. Nagpapasama siya sakin but I said ikaw mas nakakaalam non so sabi ko you can accompany her," Goyo wiggles his brows, "No need to thank me." natahimik sandali si Vicente. Paano naman niya haharapin si Clara.

"Bakit hindi nalang ikaw sumama? She asked you first."

"May movie date ako with Joven mamaya e. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

The call ended. Vicente only felt worse and he doesn't know why.

"Basta pag usapan niyo 'yan ha. Baka naman pag awayan niyo pa 'yan. I swear--" Julian shook his head and clicked his tongue.

Naguguluhan na din si Vicente sa sarili niya.

 

 

After his class, Vicente immediately went to nbs at uptc to meet Clara since she's going to buy her art materials there. 

"You're such a big help. Thank you sinamahan mo ko ha. I'm really clueless kung ano ba best na bilhin. Good thing you're there." Vicente smiled at Clara.

"No problem. Ang sabi ni Goyong, you want to start learning how to draw portraits daw. I guess, for beginners--- " he then took staedler pencils from the rack, "2a, 4b, 6b, 8b, ah, okay na 'to," dahan-dahang inilagay ni Vicente ang pencils sa cart. 

"For sketch pad, I prefer Canson since hindi siya---" Vicente's phone suddenly rang. He excused himself to pick up the call. Dali-dali niya talagang sinagot after seeing that it was Joven who's calling.

"Joven?"

"Vince, alam mo ba kung nasaan si Greg ngayon? He's not picking up his phone e. The movie's already starting. He said he'll come but he's not here yet." na f-feel ni Vicente sa tone of voice ni Joven ang pagka upset. 

"Hindi ko siya kasama ngayon e but he did mention kanina na may date nga daw kayo. Anong oras ba dapat kayo magkikita?" 

"3:30 pm?" napatingin si Vicente sa wrist watch niya. Shet. Almost 4:30 na. Joven's at uptc lang din naman kaya madali niya lang mapupuntahan if ever. 

"Stay there. Tatawagan ko lang si Goyong. Don't worry." 

"Sige, thank you, Vince." binalikan niya si Clara to apologize at para din sabihin na he needs to go. He gave her a list of the materials she'll be needing. Naintindihan naman ni Clara and told him that it is really fine so he doesn't need to apologize ng paulit-ulit. 

 

Tinawagan ni Vicente si Goyo. The latter didn't respond but he did send a message to say that he can't answer the call because he's not in the mood.

"what the fuck?" Nakalimutan ata ni Goyo ang date niya. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, hindi ko din matawagan si Goyong e. Sorry you had to wait this long."

"No, it's fine. May ginagawa ka ba kanina? Sorry naabala pa yata kita." naalala bigla ulit ni Vicente si Clara. He feels so guilty for leaving her there. Sasamahan naman niya talaga si Clara but Joven called and he needs help.

"Ayos lang yun. Kaso, mukhang hindi na makakarating Goyong. Do you still want to watch a movie?"

"Hindi na siguro naka next time nalang. But---I want ice cream" natawa si Vicente sa pag pout ni Joven.

 

 

They went to Baskin Robbins for the ice cream. Parang batang excited na kumain ng frozen treat si Joven at di naalis ang ngiti nya as they ate.

"May dumi ba ko sa mukha?" tanong ni Joven at iniwas agad ni Vicente ang tingin niya dito. 

"Wala," cute ka lang talaga, he thought. "Ano, you feel better? Ice cream lang pala katapat mo."

Joven giggled. Sobrang pag atake ng pagka cute naman nito. Walang paabiso. Si Enteng na nga lang ang nagmamagandang loob.

"I was not upset naman. Worried lang ako. Hindi kasi siya sumasagot sa tawag." 

"He sent a text awhile ago. Sabi niya may kinailangan lang siya asikasuhin." Vicente lied cause he doesn't have the heart to tell Joven that Goyong forgot about their date. Naiinis si Vicente dahil ang daling nakalimutan ni Goyong ang date nila ni Joven na para bang wala siyang pakielam sa feelings nito. He doesn't know how lucky he is for having Joven kasi kung si Vicente lang ang---

Natigilan si Vicente.

shit.

"Vince? Are you okay? You suddenly spaced out." he was pulled out of his reverie when Joven asked.

"Ha? Ah-oo," 

Realization dawned on him.

 

He likes Joven.

 

Kinailangan pa talaga nila mag ice cream para lang ma-admit niya sa sarili niya ang nararamdaman niya. 

Say, thank you, Baskin and not to Vicente, dahil sa itinalino niyang 'yan, ngayon lang siya natauhan.

 

They are stuck in traffic nang pauwi na at ihahatid na ni Vicente si Joven kila Remy. But then, he doesn't mind dahil katabi niya si Joven. 

He's doomed. What is he going to do with his feelings? Bawal ang nararamdaman niya cause one, Joven is Goyong's boyfriend and two, Joven is freakin' Goyong's boyfriend so Joven's off limits. 

"Bigla ka na namang natahimik. Are you sure you're okay?" Vicente spared a glance at Joven.

"Yes, may iniisip lang." binuksan niya ang radio para maiba ang mood. Sakto namang nag play ang Pansamantala ng Callalily na parang nananadya pa at sumakto sa nararamdaman ni Vicente. 

Medyo mapanakit.

"Pansamantalang unan, sa tuwing ika'y nahihirapan. Pansamantalang panyo, sa tuwing ika'y nasasaktan--" sumabay si Joven sa kanta. Napatingin sa kanya si Vicente in a way na, ano, na fi-feel mo ba yung kanta, do you feel me ha? Pero siyempre di niya sasabihin 'yon and besides, it is his own will na tulungan si Joven. Kahit maging panyo or anything na magpapagaan ng loob niya, okay lang, basta nasa tabi lang siya ni Joven when he needs him.

 

"Sasama ka ba sa Sunday? We're going sa vacation house nila Goyong sa Batangas for a late celebration ng birthday niya."

"Yes, nabanggit na din ni ate Remy. Can you help me? Hindi ko pa din kasi alam kung anong gift pwede ko ibigay." 

"Condoms."

"Ha?!" nanlaki ang mata ni Joven na ikinatawa ng malakas ni Vicente.

"Joke lang!" Joven's so surprised na para bang the joke scarred him for life. Okay, Enteng failed to make him laugh this time. 

"No worries. Nagulat lang ako. Kasi, why condoms?" Joven pursed his lips, "Marami na siyang supply non."

Vicente was taken aback and Joven cackled at his reaction.

"You should have seen your face!" tawa nang tawa si Joven that it took a few seconds bago siya naka recover sa kung ano mang nakakatawa sa mukha ni Vicente.

Flustered, Vicente avoided his gaze and Joven cooed at him.

"Oh, the baby's shy." Joven teased more. Aba, he called him a baby. Siya pa talaga, si Vicente Enriquez, ang tinawag ng isang Joven Hernando na baby.

"Excuse me, I am not a baby." Vicente cleared his throat, the tips of his ears turning red. After an hour of waiting, gumalaw na din kahit papaano ang trapiko and finally, nakausad sila. 

"Joven?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are your parents? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Oh, no, I don't mind. Nasa Oslo sila mom and dad for work. Kaya kila ate Remy muna ko nag s-stay. Can I also ask a question?" Vicente nodded, habang naka focus ang mata niya sa daan at nag mamaneho.

"I remember you, telling me, na hindi pa handa si Greg for serious relationships. Is it because of EJ?"

Wait, what?

"Ate Remy told me about Greg's exes kasi. And she told me that EJ is Greg's true love. What happened between them? Bakit sila nag hiwalay?"

Vicente doesn't know how he'll answer since nothing is really clear to him. Wala din namang sinabi na reason si EJ for leaving. He just suddenly left Goyong. 

"Honestly? I have no idea. Kahit si Goyong din hindi alam why EJ left him just like that. Wala manlang pasabi." 

 

 

Pagkarating nila Vicente at Joven, they spotted Goyo's car na naka park din sa harap ng bahay ng mga Nable-Jose.

"Joven," Goyo welcomed his boyfriend with a hug and an apology as soon as they stepped inside. Vicente just stood there and stared at the couple without knowing that Remy and Feli (who's staying at the Nable Joses for that night) are looking at him as well.

Pagka tapos mag usap nang mag boyfriend, umalis na sila Vicente at Goyo para makapag pahinga na din si Joven.

"What happened to you?" pansin ni Vicente ang pagka wala sa mood ni Goyong.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." mabilis na sumakay si Goyo in his own car at nag drive paalis.

"Gago." Vicente cussed. Siya pa ang niloko ng Goyong na yun. Bumalik si Vicente sa loob ng bahay to talk to Feli. Knowing Goyong, kay Felicidad lang siya mag k-kwento and he'll just tell it to Vicente when he already got over it. But it doesn't mean Enteng won't do anything.

"May na-ikwento ba siya sayo?"

Remy excused herself as she went upstairs at hinayaan ang dalawa na mag-usap.

"Enteng, EJ's back."


	5. Special Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short side story:   
> 7 year old Vicente received a very special gift for Christmas

7 year old Vicente is excited for Christmas. Later, noche buena na and he'll finally open his presents under the Christmas tree na ilang araw din na hindi pinagalaw sa kanya ng kanyang mom at dad. Vicente has the whole day planned. He will be playing with his Kuya Cleto as soon as he wakes up then they'll watch movies as they eat popcorn then sabay nila i-o-open ang gifts. But his mom decided na isama sila sa mall para sa last minute gift shopping dahil ngayon lang nasabihan ang dad niya na bibista ang mga tita niya later. His mom drives while nasa backseat si Vicente and his kuya Cleto na naglalaro ng PSP. Dahil Christmas eve, expected na ang traffic and being the impatient one that he is, little Vicente got irritated and crossed his small arms, his brows furrowed.

"If you're going to throw a fit, you won't be opening any gifts. I'm telling you, Enteng."

"I'm not going to throw a fit, mom. I'm just annoyed." his mom sighed. He pouted as he stared at the window. 

"Ganito nalang, iwan ka namin ni kuya Cleto sa play place then kami nalang mag sho-shopping. Babalikan ka namin after 2 hours."

"Okay, deal."

 

 

Iniwan si Vicente ng mom niya sa play place with a promise na bibili sila ng ice cream if he'll be a good boy and if he'll make new friends. Little Vicente has always been a good boy kaya hindi mahirap 'yon pero but to make new friends? Pahirapan. Why does he need more? He already has Goyo and kuya Julian, his best buds.

"Vicente, you can enter now." tinanggal niya ang shoes niya, leaving only his socks. Binuksan ni ate pretty nagbabantay (how Vicente calls her in his mind) ang maliit na pinto then Vicente went in. There are a lot of kids inside and they are so noisy, na ayaw na ayaw ni Vicente--but expected naman niya cause it's a play place for kids. Hyperactive kids. 

Sinubukan niya ang slide at ang ball pool. After a while, he got bored. Umupo nalang siya near the mini hospital kung saan there were kids playing as the doctors and patient. 

"Hey, we still need a doctor. You wanna play?" little Vicente rubbed his chubby cheeks cause he's shy. He nodded and went inside the mini hospital. Pinagsuot siya ng lab coat and a toy stethoscope. It was fun. But he easily got tired of it and left his playmates. 

Naglalaro siya mag-isa nang legos nang bigla siyang nakarinig ng pag iyak. There is a kid that was accidentally pushed by his playmate at the ball pool. Tumayo si Vicente to check on the situation. Tumahan na sa malakas na pag-iyak yung bata pero lumuluha parin siya while he's caressing his left leg na mukhang nasaktan when he was pushed.

"Hello," Vicente approached the kid. The boy raised his head, meeting the eyes of Vicente. Oh, he's adorable, Vicente thinks. His puffy red nose made him look like Rudolph, a cute reindeer.

"Hi." the kid rubbed his eyes with his chubby fist. 

"You look like Rudolph." 

 

 

Naging playmates ang dalawa when Vicente asked him if he wants to color a drawing book. Both liked coloring so they enjoyed each other's presence. The shy kid giggles every time they perfectly colors a figure. Nakalimutan na ni Vicente ang promise na ice cream sa kanya ng mom niya kapag nagkaroon siya ng bagong friend cause he did enjoy the shy kid's company at nawala sa isip niya na kinailangan niya makipag kaibigan for ice cream.

They also played at the mini school with Vicente acting like the teacher and the shy kid as his student. 

"Joven, mommy's already here. The time's up."

"Vicente, you're mom's already here to pick you up!" 

 

Hindi nila namalayan ang oras at kinailangan na pala niyang umuwi. Napa pout si Vicente dahil nag e-enjoy pa siya sa paglalaro.

"I need to go."

"Ako din," the shy kid said, pointing at his mommy sa labas. 

"Joven, let's go." 

Sabay na lumabas sina Vicente at Joven from the play place at hawak hawak sila ng kanilang mga mommy.

"Mama, wait." bumitaw si Joven sa pagkakahaw sa kamay ng mom niya para tawagin si Vicente. Napalingon si Vicente at ngumiti when Joven run towards him cause he thought he won't be able to say goodbye.

"Here's a cookie." kinuha ni Joven ang isang wrapped cookie sa kaniyang pocket para ibigay kay Vicente.

"Thank you! Laro ulit tayo next time ha." Vicente's mom smiled at the interaction between two adorable kids.

"Sana magkita tayo ulit." Joven pouted, "Babye!" tumakbo siya pabalik sa kanyang mom at kumaway kay Vicente.

 

 

The Del Pilars arrived para sumama sa celebration nila. Goyo is playing toy cars with Vicente's kuya Cleto tapos si Julian naman, itinatakas ang ilang baked cookies from the table

Vicente held the wrapped cookie and he smiled. It is such a cute present.

"Akin nalang 'yan!" Goyo tried to take the cookie from Vicente's hand.

"No! Akin 'to!" Vicente clutched the wrapped cookie near his chest and Goyo pouted.

 

It was just another case of playmates na nagkita-naglaro-nagkalimutan as time goes by. Little did Vicente know, he'll meet Joven again. And from then, magkasama na nilang ipagdidiwang ang mga susunod pang pasko.


	6. Pag-iwas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so out of date (T.T) but anyway, this is how goyo's bday celeb happened

Bumyahe sila ng maaga pa vacation house ng mga Del Pilar which is actually near a beach. Sinadya nilang iwan ang birthday boy at mauna na pa Batangas para ma plano nila ang surprise. Joven is wide awake whilst Felicidad has her head rested on Joven's shoulder as she sleeps and his ate Remy naman is resting her head on his other shoulder. Vicente, on the passenger's seat, makes sure to keep Julian awake as he drives. Hindi morning person ang nakakatandang Del Pilar at sobrang antukin nito. Vicente wanted to drive but Julian said that he can manage kaya hinayaan na din siya ni Vicente. Hindi naman niya sila ipapahamak, he said. Pero para makasigurong hindi aantukin si Julian, he talked to him non-stop at ipinaalala ni Vicente ang mga kasalanan sa kanya ni Julian for the last 16 years (cause wala siyang maalalang kasalanan sa kanya when he was 5) na hindi niya pa ihiningi ng sorry. Gising na gising si Julian because of that.

Joven tried so hard to stifle his giggle at the back dahil tulog ang dalawa niyang ate sa balikat niya. They arrived at the Del Pilar's at 8:30 A.M. 

"Lola mama!" agad na tumakbo sina Julian at Vicente to hug the old woman they called as Lola Mama. Joven smiled fondly at the sight.

"Lola mama, this is Remedios, Feli's girlfriend and his cousin Joven." Vicente introduced the two, "and this is lola mama. Siya caretaker dito with lolo---," tumingin si Vicente sa gilid-gilid na parang may hinahanap, "oh, he's not around. But lola mama's staying here with lolo paps."

"Good morning po," agad na nagmano si Joven at Remy. Yumakap din si Felicidad after a second. Ang sabi ni Vicente kay Joven, madalas daw sa resort nila mag celebrate ng birthday si Greg pero nahinto lang 'yon when they turned college and since they are already friends with Felicidad when they were in highschool, kilala na siya ng kanilang Lola Mama (plus Feli was Greg's first love and first girlfriend)

 

"Nasaan si EJ?" nagkatinginan ang lahat sa tanong ni lola mama. Joven had no idea how hard it is for Julian, Feli and Vicente to dodge the question. Since naghihintay parin ng sagot si lola mama, Julian cleared his throat and answered.

"Busy po." he reasoned out and Joven wonders if EJ's really busy and Julian knows about it or he said it para di na magtanong pa ang lola mama nila but whatever it is, at least panandalian lang ang awkwardness. Joven glanced at Vicente and there is this expression on the latter's face na hindi niya talaga ma get if it's inis or disbelief. 

Joven tapped Vicente nang mapansin niyang naka frown ito. Agad namang lumingon si Vicente sa kanya at ngumiti when he saw that it was Joven who tapped him on his arm, asking if he's alright. 

 

Binigay na ni lola mama ang keys to their rooms. Julian will share a room with Vicente--not that kailangan pero gusto lang niya makigulo sa private space ni Vicente---much to Enteng's displease. Felicidad was asked if she wanted a room na solo but she said she prefers sharing a room with Remi and Joven so ganon na ang naging set up. Lola mama's assistants are already busy preparing Greg's favorite dishes. Sobrang meticulous ni lola mama that she wants everything to be in place.

The surprise wouldn't be complete fcourse without pakulo planned by Julian. That led Joven to his spot ngayon, over the ladder sa pagsasabit ng banderitas cause Julian asked them to decorate the house na pang kid's party para ma bwisit si Goyo. Seryoso talaga siya don that he invited a mascot pa. 

"Joven, baba ka na, ako na diyan. Baka mahulog ka." 

"Mabilis nalang 'to. Ako na." nevertheless, hinawakan parin ni Vince and hagdanan para sure na di maaksidente si Joven at mahulog. Without knowing na sa may hawak ng hagdanan siya hulog na hulog.

 

Maling mali.

 

Buti nalang at ang taas ng kinatatayuan ni Joven, which he is thankful of, para di makita ni Vince ang blushing niyang face. Natural blush 'yon madalas niyang sabi pero ramdam niya kasi ang init ng mukha niya ngayon.

 

Bakit ba sobrang lambing ni Vince tapos sobrang caring. Pero bawal talaga ma fall cause--Goyo. Bawal. Kahit naman na alam ni Joven na hindi talaga sila head over heels ni Greg sa isa't-isa (they tried ok) pero wala lang talagang click. He did try na kilalanin pa si Greg but mahirap lalo na't parang si Greg naman talaga ang nahihirapan mag open up. And Joven understand that. Hirap si Greg to--ewan, he doesn't know kung san nga ba nahihirapan si Greg but Joven does care sa kanyang boyfriend. As possible kung kaya naman niya na mag stay with Greg, ginagawa niya. They still have the title.

Boyfriend niya. Gulong-gulo na si Joven with himself kasi ba naman, this is wrong in so many levels. Besides, di din naman siya gusto ni Vince ok and tanggap niya 'yon. It's Clara. Siya lang talaga itong nahulog. Or matagal na talaga. Baka love at first sight? Di niya alam. But he easily got fond of Vince nung una palang sila nagkita tapos di niya naman alam na magkikita sila ulit plus, again, Clara, pero ito na nga. Amin na amin na niya 'yon sa sarili niya. He likes Vince. 

Ang pangit man pakinggan kung i ku-kwento niya sa iba cause best friend ng current boyfriend niya si Vince. He doesn't want people to think that he is being so malandi cause no, Joven is not that kind of person. Harot siguro kinda but not very very malandi to the point that he'll hurt a person.

Kaya he decided na medyo lumayo na muna kay Vince kasi di niya na kaya ganon. Sobra na. Parang lahat nalang ng ginagawa ni Vince, pang dagdag reason lang sa quickening of his heartbeat.

 

 

Inaayos nila ng ate Remy niya ang candy loot bags sa table (props again per Julian's request) nang biglang lumapit si Vince para tumulong.

Napa lagok si Joven unknowingly kasi ang awkward. Ayaw niya ng ganitong situation tapos biglang umalis pa si Remy para asikasuhin yung surprise niya for Feli (di papahuli si remy syemps meron din siya) 

Hindi niya inalis ang tingin sa loot bags kahit na kinakamusta siya ni Vince. Typical musta ka-im fine ganon lang. Hindi din kasi alam ni Joven ang sasabihin. Naging awkward nalang siya nang ma realize niya na ay shet may feelings na siya for Vince pero hindi niya alam kung andon na ba talaga 'yon all along at ngayon lang siya naliwanagan. Lately lang 'yon sa medyo nag f-freak out pa siya sa sudden realization.

Aba, kung si Janina San Miguel is not feeling any pressure right now, mahihiya ang pressure cooker cause si Joven ngayon ay isang pressure na nagkatawang tao with Vince beside him.

"Excuse me ha, inflate ko lang yung balloons." dali-dali siyang umalis at umupo sa couch para tulungan si Feli na mag inflate ng mga pastel colored balloons. 

"Ano ba, di ka mapakali. Na jejebs ka ba or something" Feli asked, her eyes trained sa balloons. 

"No."

"Bat parang iniiwasan mo si Enteng?" nanlaki ang mata niya pero di naman nakakapag taka na his Feli figured out agad.

"Hindi, pumunta lang ako dito kasi you need help eh."

"Aw, sweet," Feli fakely cooed, "Heh. Tigil ka diyan. Alam mo, just tell Goyong that you wanna break up. Kung 'yon ang nagbibigay guilt sayo. Besides, para na din naman kayong naglolokahan na dalawa." napakunot noo si Joven at napa buntong hininga.

"Really though, I feel guilty. I putted you in this situation eh. But this thing you have with Goyong is loveless. Palayain niyo na isa't-isa. Joven, you're a smart one. Alam kong alam mo kung anong gumugulo sa isip ngayon ni Goyong-- "

"Ej," Joven said, cutting her off. 

"Please don't settle on this kind of set-up. Sinabi ko lang na don't be marupok. Hindi ko sinabing maging tanga."

 

Napa isip si Joven at that pero di naman niya kaya makipag break na sakto pa sa birthday celeb ni Greg. Medyo hirap man tanggapin, pero may point si Feli. 

Kahit gawin niya nalang 'to for the sake of Greg. Dami kasing gumugulo sa isip niya the past few days na di naman malaman ni Joven kasi parang isang closed book si Greg at di niya 'to mabasa and he didn't want to pry. Di naman siya manhid. Ramdam niya yung awa na na fi-feel ni Greg towards him. Why? Maybe because they're boyfriends pero sobrang parang wala lang si Joven sa kanya? He really thought they could have a deeper relationship. But it didn't hurt accepting din na hindi talaga sila for each other. Medyo hinayang siguro.

Pag lapit ni Vince to help sa pag inflate ng balloons, siyang alis naman ni Joven and he missed seeing the pained expression on Vince's face na ramdam ang pag iwas niya.

 

"Lapit na si Goyong. Prepare ha! Party hats niyo isuot niyo na. Then, Enteng, yung party popper ready mo na." Julian instructed sabay patay ng ilaw.

"Joven," may mahinang boses sa likod niya and he knows the owner of that voice. He slightly stiffened na para siyang na holdap.

"I don't know if I did something wrong but-- I don't want us to be like this."

 

"SURPRISE!" they (in exception of Joven and Vicente na medyo distracted) shouted when Goyo entered sabay bukas ng ilaw.

Hinablot ni Julian ang party popper from Vicente's hold with a "you failed me look" dahil hindi napa putok ni Vicente on time. 

"What the heck?" Goyo grins since medyo expected niya na may kalokohan but nagulat lang talaga kasi bakit may mascot?

On full blast din ang Happy birthday song followed by humpy dumpy.

Isinayaw nung mascot na puppy si Greg then the three cackled (in exception nung dalawa stupido ulit) dahil sa hiyang-hiya na expression ni birthday boy. Napa smile si Joven looking at Goyo 

"Oh, tama na." Goyo and the mascot ended the dance with a dramatic twirl. Natawa si Goyo sa cute na mascot then he thanked chubby pup. 

"Hey, you're here," Goyo suddenly noticed Joven, "I'm glad."

Parang statue si Joven na di makagalaw when Greg hugged him and Enteng naman was looking at them.

 

Nag kwentuhan sila as they ate nang mga luto ni lola mama na talaga namang heaven feels sa sarap. Walang idea si Joven sa surprise ng ate Remy niya to his ate Feli unlike Julian na mukhang aware na aware. Alam niyang may pa surprise but he didn't expect it to be this big na pang kasalan levels na. Parang pang kasalan.

They settled on the the living room tapos may chips as they watch the movie. Nakasalampak sila sa lapag then nasa center table ang beer. Parte ata ng plano 'to para di mapansin ni Feli ang madalas na pag excuse ni Remy sa sarili dahil may inaasikaso daw then Julian too. Suspecting na si Goyo 'bout what's happening but he kept mum tapos nanood lang siya ng movie, his head leaning on Joven's shoulder. 

Focused lang si Joven sa screen but his mind is really drifting else where. They are watching Till I Met You, that Regine and Robin movie cause--it is one of lola mama's fave. Maka ate reg siya.

 

"Feli, nak, palit ka damit. Tapos suot mo 'to," sabi ni lola mama sabay abot nung dress at flower crown. Feli was puzzled pero ginawa niya na rin at pumunta sa room para magbihis.

Nandon na sa part when Luisa-- ate Reg's character and Gabriel is falling in love with each other na, yay, but how 'bout Don Manuel? He loves Luisa too and they are soon to be wedded. Plus, halos tatay na ang turing ng character ni Robin kay Don Manuel. They'll surely break the old man's heart.

Joven had no idea that Vicente's been stealing glances at him and that one time na tiningnan siya ni Joven, nagkataon pa na nagkasalubong ang mga mata nila. Naunang i break ni Joven ang eye contact sabay tingin kay Goyo na naka lean ang ulo sa shoulder niya.

"Guys, guys, Feli's ready. Let's start the wedding."

 

 

Night time and they went to the veranda para sa pa surprise ni Remedios to Felicidad. Tanaw na tanaw ang beach at sobrang presko ng hangin.

Nag set up sila ng stand with letters "F o R ever" then there were scattered rose petals sa red carpet. Sa dulo naman is a pearl white couch na may heart pillows.There were colorful lights adorning the place too at amoy na amoy ang lavender scented candles. It is so aesthetically pleasing and Joven is in awe. Lola mama is with them too na mangiyak ngiyak cause her baby girl Felicidad daw has finally found her love of her life.

Perfect na sana if only Goyo and Vicente are not bickering. Iritable si Vicente cause he wanted to go back inside cause everything is just too cheesy daw for his liking whilst Goyo naman is forcing him to stay and told him not to be kj. Lalo pang nairita si Vicente when Goyo back hugged him tightly para di daw sya makawala then Vicente scowled at him for being clingy. Joven chuckled kasi ang cute. 

His ate Remy is standing sa dulo with a smile marring her face. Julian went in, assisting Feli na naka blind fold pa. 

"Omg!" Feli squealed and cupped her mouth when her blindfold was taken off. Cue kuya sa side na nag va-violin in the tune of Till they take my heart away.

Joven smiled cause his ates are both pretty in white with flower crown over their heads. 

Feli walked towards her queen and hugged her. It really looked like a wedding kulang nalang talaga si father but at least may vows and a ring. Ang bongga ng ring na nagulat si Joven kasi-wow, his ate Remy planned such a thing.

"I love you so much, Feli. I'll love you till our next days, whether it shines or it rains."

"I'll love you till my last breath, till the earth stops moving, till the sun won't shine anymore. I will love you, I don't care if you're at your best or at your worst. I love you so much. You are my home." 

Joven unknowingly smiles. Lola mama and lolo paps--who just came awhile ago, both have tears in their eyes. Naalala daw nila younger days nila. Julian and Goyo naman, todo asar for a kiss. Joven glanced at Vicente and-- he's staring at Joven all along. He blinked his eyes and shifted his gaze to somewhere to avoid Vicente's longing look. 

Napapaisip si Joven kung bakit kailangan ni Vince maging ganon sa kanya. Alam niya ang possibility na pwedeng mutual pala sila ng nararamdaman pero takot siyang umasa talaga kasi paano kung hindi naman pala. Baka nahihirapan lang si Vince sa mga pag-iwas niya kasi, hey, friends sila at bakit bigla nalang umiiwas si Joven kahit wala naman siyang ginawang masama kaya siguro ganon tumingin si Vicente. Hangga't kaya niyang itanggi na hindi, gagawin ni Joven para hindi lang siya umasa sa possibility dahil ayaw na ayaw niyang masaktan.


	7. (not an update) but i have a question

tbh, i'm so not into this ship anymore unlike before. but then, the love for bcu is still here and i kinda miss this. i don't want to abandon this story but i'm wondering if there are still people who want to read it. should i continue this story?


End file.
